<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intern by QueenPlatypus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625154">Intern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus'>QueenPlatypus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Maisie Carlisle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctors &amp; Physicians, F/M, Hospitals, Interns &amp; Internships, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 10 years after book 1, a new batch of interns start their residency at Bloom Edenbrook hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Maisie Carlisle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming to Edenbrook was a dream come true. For so long, she knew she wanted to become a doctor. It was the case when she had one friend’s parent come to class on Career Day to talk about her life as a doctor, but the want only concretized when she was in High School and saw two doctors on TV talk about their work and the treatment of a now retired senator.</p><p>And now, after years of work and studies, there she was: right in front of Bloom Edenbrook hospital. Of course, she was very excited to be there, in the parking lot of her dream workplace, but although she wanted to admire it a little more, she was actually in a rush: her orientation tour was starting very soon and still had to get her work ID and leave her stuff in the locker room for the remaining of the day.</p><p>She entered the hospital, looking for the first counter she could see to get more information. The lady there provided it to her, guiding her to the nurses’ station, where there was, what probably was, a senior resident.</p><p>A few minutes later, her picture for the ID badge was taken, the whole thing printed and already clipped on her scrubs. She thanked the resident, then started heading towards the locker room when she heard a gasp coming from a waiting room. Turning her head, she was able to see a woman collapse, her hand pressed on one of her sides. The instincts rushed in and, throwing her bag against the wall, she ran towards the woman, already shouting instructions.</p><p>“Step back, I’m a doctor! Give her some space!”</p><p>By the time she reached the woman’s side, she saw an attending, a blonde woman, kneel by the newly patient side. Though the brand new intern wasn’t certain, she thought she could see the attending smile.</p><p>“Oddly familiar.” She mumbled.</p><p>She looked up and spotted the intern looking at her curious. She smiled gently.</p><p>“First day, huh? Come here, we’ll go through this together.”</p><p>Her tone was gentle, but somehow authoritative enough to make the intern know this wasn’t optional. The intern nodded, kneeling right by her side as the attending turned her head over to a nurse finally rushing by. The intern looked at the patient’s face, seeing her eyes were now shut.</p><p>“Let me guess, she didn’t register, yet?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Okay… Weak pulse and she seems unconscious. Newbie, check her B.P.”</p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>The intern froze for a moment, understanding what the attending had just asked, but somehow still paralyzed. The attending sighed.</p><p>“Come on. You studied for this. Surely, you’re not going to bail on us at the first task, yes?”</p><p>“No… No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Good. B.P., then? We’re in a hurry.”</p><p>The intern nodded, now determined.</p><p>“Yes, doctor.”</p><p>***</p><p>A few minutes later, the woman was now being wheeled over to an OR. The intern sighed, feeling like the attending had to bail her out more than she actually helped. The attending seemed to notice because she talked.</p><p>“I know what first day jitters feels like. Trust me, I’ve been in the exact same position as you ten years ago, when I started my residency. I know how gut wrecking it can be. And what you did, was… acceptable. But not quite enough. It might be your first day, but it wouldn’t have been a good excuse if something worse had happened to that woman. Do you understand what I’m saying?”</p><p>“I’m sorry… It won’t happen again. I promise I’m reliable! I just…”</p><p>The attending smiled.</p><p>“I’m sure you are. After all, we only accept the best of the best here. Dr…”</p><p>She lifted her hand, taking the freshly printed badge and scanning it.</p><p>“… Carlisle.”</p><p>The attending nodded to herself before letting the badge go and turning away. The intern groaned.</p><p>“I messed up so bad…”</p><p>“Eh, don’t worry. Dr. Fisherman isn’t as intimidating as she looks once you get to know her…”</p><p>“Wait… <em>That’s</em> Dr. Hailey Fisherman? The diagnostician?”</p><p>“In the flesh! I take it you’re an admirer?” Asked the nurse.</p><p>“Understatement of the century! She and Dr. Ethan Ramsey are practically why I became a doctor myself!”</p><p>The intern was completely stunned. She was going through so many emotions that she didn’t even recognize her own hero.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have plenty of chances to impress her. Good luck with Ramsey, though. He’s a hard one to crack, even with her around.”</p><p>The nurse left, returning to her current tasks. The intern didn’t wait longer before she picked her stuff up and ran for the locker room.</p><p>***</p><p>A few hours later, she was finally able to take a short break for lunch. Comparing to what she had been doing, running all around for the patients she was assigned to, med school was like a walk in the park. She did not complain though: everything was exciting, new and an effective adrenaline booster. Sure, it was exhausting, but it was nothing that she wouldn’t get used to.</p><p>Heading towards the elevator to swing by the locker room before heading to the cafeteria, she stopped when she heard a pair of laughs. Not able to stop her curiosity, she walked towards the sound, stopping before an office with glass windows. Peeking inside, she was able to see them: Dr. Ramsey and Dr. Fisherman.</p><p>“At least, now you get the feeling I had when I first met you physically.”</p><p>“I guess… Still, I didn’t expect it to happen so soon! When I read her name, it was so hard to keep a straight face! Unlike you, remember what you did?”</p><p>“You mean except being annoyed?”</p><p>She slapped his arm lightly, shaking her head with a smile.</p><p>“Well, after you basically destroyed me in front of everyone, you were like: … <em>Fisherman</em>. So damn scary! When I learned who you were, I almost wanted to disappear in the ground forever and never cross paths with you ever again.”</p><p>“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?”</p><p>“To be fair, I also thought you hated my guts. I almost didn’t gather the courage to come and talk to you… And even with that, I had to hide my intentions with <em>Landry’s </em>copy of your book to be able to do it.” She said, shivering while pronouncing the name.</p><p>“I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed when I thought you were only <em>another </em>fan. But then, you turned out to be so much more than that.”</p><p>Dr. Fisherman laughed, making Dr. Ramsey smile. The intern kept spying on them, smiling slightly before the scene. It seemed like their relationship was as good as they made it look like in the conferences and interviews they would give. Although, there was something new here. Something they didn’t show while working. They seemed more relaxed, closer too. The intern couldn’t exactly put her finger on it, but… there was some warmth to all of this.</p><p>“If someone had told you ten years ago that today would be like this… Would you have believed them?”</p><p>“Oh, not a chance. But, I’m glad to be proved wrong once in a while.”</p><p>Dr. Fisherman smirked.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>She then turned her head towards the spot where the intern was. She froze in place, immediately feeling guilty.</p><p>“Is there something you want, Dr. Carlisle?”</p><p>“Oh! Huh…”</p><p>The intern gulped, approaching.</p><p>“Come on in.” Jumped in Ramsey.</p><p>Dr. Carlisle walked in the office, realizing this was probably the Diagnostics team’s office.</p><p>“I’m… sorry for eavesdropping. I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“You probably did, though. Or else you wouldn’t have listened that much of our conversation without making us know you were listening, hum?”</p><p>The intern sighed.</p><p>“I know I apologize a lot since this morning and… I’m sorry. Really sorry. But… I just wanted to say… I won’t let you down again. I promise I’ll pull in my weight and do the work. I’ll work hard and…”</p><p>“Let me stop you right there.” Said Ramsey.</p><p>He turned his head towards his colleague.</p><p>“Do you want to do it or shall I?”</p><p>“Some things never change.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Dr. Carlisle, is that it?”</p><p>“Yes… Dr. Maisie Carlisle.”</p><p>“Okay. Dr. Carlisle. It’s important for you to understand that you <em>will </em>let us down again. Me, her and your other colleagues. You’ll let yourself down too. Many times. But that’s the job. That’s what we studied for. What matters most is that even when that happens… You don’t dwell on it and get up again. And by continuously apologizing, that’s what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I… You’re right. I didn’t realize it.”</p><p>“Well, that’s why we’re here for. To push you.” Joined in Dr. Fisherman.</p><p>Maisie nodded. But then, her eyes landed on a frame and she stood still for a few seconds. She recognized her two medical heroes posing in it. One in a tuxedo and the other in a white dress. She eyed their hands, not seeing any sign of any ring, but if the exposed photograph and what she had witness was of any indication… It explained a lot even though she was not aware of it before. After all, reading their personal bios along with their articles didn’t mean that she knew they were actually married: it wasn’t the kind of information disclosed.</p><p>“Okay… Hum, thank you then… I… I guess I’m off to lunch. Have a nice day!”</p><p>“You too, Newbie.”</p><p>She got out, not without hearing the chuckles of the two attendings in her back.</p><p>***</p><p>“You nicknamed her ‘Newbie’? Really, Hails?”</p><p>“What? I can’t call her Rookie! That was my nickname! But anyway… That’s the candidate I hand selected. So… What do you think of your grand-mentee so far?”</p><p>Ethan frowned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, grand-mentee?”</p><p>“Well, yeah! Since you were my mentor and…”</p><p>“I’ve told you many times. I was never…”</p><p>“And you know I don’t see it like that. And she probably won’t either, so we better face it now.”</p><p>Ethan sighed, but she shrugged in answer.</p><p>“I trust your judgement. I can’t really say anything because I haven’t seen her in action yet.”</p><p>“Fair enough. But… I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”</p><p>She turned to him to stare into his eyes before both of their pagers went off at the same time: the results they were waiting for were ready.</p><p>“Break’s over. Come with me, dear husband?” She asked while holding her hand to him.</p><p>He smiled, but slipped his hand into hers.</p><p>“Let’s go, dearest wife.”</p><p>Pressing a kiss against her forehead for a few seconds, the two doctors walked out, heading for the lab with their awaiting results.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>